


Good to be Back

by SluttyPamian



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, aka johnny is probably a sex god yo, boss is a bottom bitch, brief mentions of bdsm, but he tries not to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyPamian/pseuds/SluttyPamian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After rescuing Johnny Gat, the Boss confesses some feelings he's had for a long time. But the confession doesn't have the results the Boss was expecting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good to be Back

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a hot minute since I've done anything, and I hope this goes well.

He didn't know what to expect when he confessed his feelings for Johnny, but the Boss certainly never dreamed of suddenly being grabbed and a pair of lips crashing down on his. He was surprised, but managed to mold into the kiss and even participate, moving his lips against Johnny's and grabbing the front of his suit. He knew Johnny was well-built from years of bro hugs and impromptu wrestling matches, but now the Boss was experiencing Johnny's body in a whole new way. He grabbed enough control of his brain as Johnny deepened the kiss to eagerly rub his hands against his body. Even through the Zin suit the Boss felt nothing but hard muscle and heat. The feeling of Johnny's muscles shifting as he pulled their bodies tighter was enough to make the Boss break the kiss and let out a breathy sigh. Johnny chuckled then, shaking the Boss lightly as he did.

"I know you're not about to tell me it's been awhile since you've gotten any." He purred.

The Boss smirked; he could keep up with Johnny's banter in any situation.

"Well it's been awhile since I've had a Greek god before me. And judging by what you've got here,"

He ground their hips together. Johnny was getting hard and Zin suits hid nothing.

"I'm about to bed Priapus."

The snort Johnny made in response caused the Boss to think he might've just killed the mood.

"Since when do you know anything about Greek mythology? And Priapus of all Gods?"

The Boss of course had a quick retort, but all hope of saying it coherently was lost when Johnny pulled down the zipper of his suit and raked his blunt nails across his torso. A hiss of appreciation made its' way past the Boss' teeth and he pushed Johnny against a stack of storage crates in response.

"When we're not fucking," He began with a growl.

"Matt and Kinzie enjoy rattling off useless information."

Nails again were dragged along the Boss' skin, followed by a low rumble from Johnny. How he managed to keep control of the situation with his back to a bunch of crates was beyond the Boss.

"Now I'll bet that would be a sight." Johnny said.

"'Yeah Boss, right there!'" His voice picked up a mocking edge.

"'Fuck me har- did you know sloth hearts beat seven times per minute..!'"

The Boss growled and put all his weight against Johnny. He forced him into a sitting position on the crates and practically climbed onto his lap. He then grabbed him by his suit and barked a quick 'fuck you!' before crashing his lips against Johnny's. He was much more active in this kiss, swiping his tongue against Johnny's bottom lip before capturing it between his teeth. Johnny's lips parted and his tongue darted out to meet the Boss' in a show of dominance. Not to be outdone, the Boss rotated his hips against Johnny, pleased when the other man groaned and gripped his shoulders tightly. He broke the kiss swearing and slipped the Boss' suit off his shoulders and stared at the newly exposed skin before him.

"Fuck..! It's been five years, and you've been getting enough action for the both of us from what I've heard."

Suddenly their positions changed and the Boss found himself under Johnny as sharp teeth found their way into his neck. His entire body jerked and a startled yelp filled the air.

"What was she like? Kinzie?" Johnny asked.

It took the Boss a moment to process what Johnny meant, and then a blush creeped onto his face.

"You, want me to tell you?"

"I didn't ask because it was rhetorical."

Those nails danced along his skin again and the Boss' lips moved without him thinking about his answer.

"She was rough..! She had everything from buttplugs to cock rings."

"Shit. And you went back for seconds?"

Teeth back against the Boss' neck, and nails trailing further down his abdomen. When a calloused hand wrapped around his cock the Boss bit his lip to keep from crying out. Fuck, how was Johnny getting him so worked up? Johnny slid the Boss' suit down further and it pooled at his hips. One hand idly stroked his cock while the other slid across his inner thigh.

"And Matt? He's the scene kid? You topped right?"

Johnny didn't wait for the Boss to answer. He kissed him again and slipped his tongue easily past his lips in a way that seemed almost lazy. He then kissed the corners of the Boss' mouth and raised an eyebrow. That wasn't a rhetorical question either.

"I topped eventually... He needed reassurance. He wasn't ready to just have a dick inside him all of a sudden."

"So you were the bottom bitch eh?"

"Even called him NyteBlade like he asked."

Johnny seemed pleased with the Boss' answer and chuckled. One more quick peck and Johnny rubbed his thumb over the tip of the Boss' cock. The Boss controlled himself well, he didn't jerk his hips or cry out; only a drawn out 'fuck' escaped. Johnny smeared the leaking precum along the shaft and slid his hand along it in deliberate strokes. The Boss gripped Johnny's shoulders and dug his nails into his skin. His actions drew a grunt from Johnny and the Boss followed through by dragging his nails down to Johnny's elbows. He smirked at the bright red lines he left on Johnny's skin and lightly retraced them with his finger tips.

"It's a good look on you." He murmured.

"You know what else is gonna look good on me? Your legs over my shoulders when I fuck you."

The hand that wasn't busy teasingly stroking the Boss raised up and two fingers pushed their way into his mouth. The Boss swirled his tongue around them while staring at Johnny with lidded eyes. He was at a slight disadvantage being unable to see Johnny's eyes but he could imagine what they looked like; narrowed in anticipation, shifting to gradually more mischievous as his fingers curled. When Johnny tried to pull his fingers out of the Boss' mouth, the Boss bit down with enough force to let Johnny know that even with Johnny topping, he was no bottom bitch. He sucked and nibbled the fingers until Johnny huffed impatiently and then released them with a wet pop. A thin trail of saliva connected the Boss' lips and Johnny's fingers that was broken when Johnny finished pulling off the Boss' suit. The Boss shivered at the feel of the cold metal against his skin and wrapped his arms against himself to warm up. His underwear came off after the suit and a slick finger pushed its' way inside him.

"Haaa~! Ffff~! Fuck, Johnny..!"

The Boss struggled against the urge to clench as the finger burrowed deeper into him. It had been awhile since he had bottomed or found enough time to enjoy one of his dildos and he knew that Johnny wasn't going to draw out the preparation. A second finger quickly joined the first and the Boss decided if Johnny wasn't going to draw things out, he would give the other man a run for his money. He locked his arms around Johnny's neck, crashed their lips together, and rocked against the fingers inside him. Johnny growled in appreciation and the kiss became less of lips pressing against each other and more of tongue and teeth. Johnny broke the kiss and quickly pulled his fingers out of the Boss. He gasped at the sudden motion and found himself facing the storage crates.

"There's lube in these boxes, right?"

"Well, there's something clear and slimy I've been using."

"Get it."

The Boss dug through the nearest crate until he found a vial of clear liquid. He turned around to hand it to Johnny and was treated to the sight of him stripped out of his suit. He was momentarily stunned by how good Johnny looked. He was all muscle and faint scars, twisting around his body like a hastily completed map. The Boss knew how Johnny got some of them, but there were several that he had no idea how Johnny got. Looking down the Boss got a perfect view of what he was about to be taking and licked his lips in anticipation. Johnny was going to be a tight fight and the Boss was in the mood for a challenge. He walked over to Johnny and handed him the vial of lube.

"This shit isn't going to make my dick drop off, is it?"

"I've been using it plenty and haven't lost anything yet."

Johnny gave the Boss a wicked smirk and gestured for him to turn around. After he turned around, Johnny applied a generous coat of the lube and gripped the Boss' hips. He pressed his chest against his back and brought his lips to the shell of the Boss' ear.

"I fucking need you." He growled.

The Boss cried out when he felt Johnny enter him and gripped the crates to keep himself from falling over. Johnny leaned into him and kept him almost completely pinned to the crates as he buried every inch of himself into the Boss. A low moan from Johnny contrasted the Boss' cry and when he was fully in he rewarded the Boss by turning his head to give him a deep kiss. As they parted, the Boss gave Johnny's lip a quick nibble as a silent request to go slow. A reassuring squeeze on the shoulder was his only answer as Johnny pulled back and started an even rhythm of thrusts. It wasn't in his nature to be slow or patient, but the Boss was trusting him and Johnny wasn't about to do anything to show that trust was misplaced. The Boss was able to adjust to Johnny fairly easily however and soon the two men were rocking their hips in at a quick pace. 

At first, the only sounds the Boss made were quiet grunts; just getting filled wasn't enough and the Boss craved something more. But when Johnny changed the angle of the Boss' hips and hit his prostate with each thrust, he didn't care what sounds he made. His knuckles were white on the crates, and he would've been on the floor if Johnny wasn't holding him up. He couldn't remember when he'd been fucked so good. All he knew was it was definitely before becoming President. 

“How long ya gonna hold out Boss?” Johnny purred, his voice low in the Boss’ ear.

The Boss smirked and tried to keep his voice even as he answered.

“Long... Enough. Longer than you will...”

Johnny reached around and wrapped his hand around the Boss’ leaking cock.

“Longer than me yeah?”

A pitiful mewl snuck past the Boss’ lips as Johnny lazily jacked him off. His calloused hands slid over the sensitive flesh and drove the Boss absolutely mad. He mewled again and tried in vain to thrust into Johnny’s hand for more friction. Johnny chuckled and brought his lips to the Boss’ ear to whisper dirty words to him about how hot he looked underneath him, and how delicious the sounds he made were. The Boss begged Johnny for more, pleading with the other man to finish him because he couldn’t take it anymore. The pressure was building in the Boss and it wouldn’t be long before he reached his limit. 

“Ah~! Shiiiit... Johnny...”

“That’s right Boss, I wanna hear you.”

The tone of Johnny’s voice was all the Boss needed and with a final drawn out cry he came all over the crates he held on to. Johnny rode him through the climax and just as the Boss’ ended, he felt himself being filled with a warm and sticky fluid. Johnny groaned into the Boss’ ear and tightened his grip on his hips as he came, no doubt leaving bruises against his pale skin. When he finally withdrew from the Boss, he turned him around and pulled him tight against him for a deep kiss. The Boss’ skin was flushed and small tremors wracked him from the exhaustion and soft high of the afterglow. Johnny was also flushed and exhausted from the sex, but still had enough energy to help the Boss into his suit before pulling on his own. The Boss leaned against the crates not splattered with his own semen and ran a hand through his hair while smiling at Johnny.

“It wasn’t horrible.” He said with a grin.

“I guess you were alright.” Came Johnny’s response, accompanied by a chuckle.

A comfortable silence passed between the two men until the Boss had enough energy to walk away from the crates and off towards the showers. He paused to cast a final look at Johnny over his shoulder and winked.

“It’s good to have you back.”

“It’s damn good to be back, Boss.”


End file.
